


Если старших братьев двое

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Flogging, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Если у тебя целых два старших брата, и оба авроры — иногда это сулит сплошные проблемы. А иногда не проблемы.





	Если старших братьев двое

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: инцест, квази-инцест, BDSM, порка, групповой секс, двойное проникновение, dirty talk, который не совсем dirty. Может показаться, что в тексте есть даб-кон — но там нет даб-кона, все по согласию.  
> Примечание: AU касательно семьи Скамандеров: Персиваль старший сводный брат Тесея и Ньюта.

Темнота гостиной по обе стороны от него разверзлась, и из нее проступили два силуэта. 

Ньют успел накрыть палочку ладонью, но не вытащить. Недостаточно быстро, он недостаточно быстро выхватывает палочку.

— Не надо, — произнес мягкий голос справа, тогда как левый безмолвным заклинанием отобрал палочку. Чужие пальцы легли повыше локтей, сжали.

Ньют дернулся, пытаясь пнуть хотя бы одного, но его перехватили магией. Мощной, давящей, чистым потоком силы, перед которым он никогда не мог устоять.

— Вы сволочи, — сообщил он вслух. Сердце колотилось, тело подрагивало в готовности — драться, бежать, обманывать, прикидываться, выскользнуть любым способом, придумать… 

Вот только ничего из этого не было нужно, и сердце гоняло кровь в бешеном ритме вхолостую. 

— Да, — согласился Тесей, аккуратно избавляя Ньюта от промокшего под летним дождем пальто. Пикетт вынырнул посмотреть, но Тесей убедил его, что все в порядке.

— Не отрицаю, — Персиваль хмыкнул с другой стороны, контролируя Ньюта так, чтобы тот не мог сопротивляться действиям Тесея. — Что же ты делал в Министерстве до ночи? Не самое твое любимое место.

— Если мне понадобится ваш совет, я обращусь! — огрызнулся Ньют. — Сам! А не буду ждать, пока вы подстережете меня в моем же доме. 

— Скорее сначала ты влипнешь, а мы об этом узнаем, — педантично поправил Тесей. — Пойдем, младший, — толкнул он ладонью в спину, не убирая ни магического хвата, ни пальцев повыше локтя. 

Ньют уперся и остался стоять, готовясь сосредоточиться на том, что он никуда с ними не пойдет.

Хотя бы до подходящего приглашения.

— Что не так? — осведомился Перси слева. — Банти давно ушла домой, и еще успела нам сообщить, что твои твари ухожены и в порядке. Ты им сейчас не обязателен. А если говорить о том, кто сидит у тебя в подвале…

— Я получаю на него разрешение!

— Сначала получают разрешение, а потом — тварь! — безапелляционно уточнил Тесей. Он уже перестал рассчитывать, что Ньют усвоит эту истину в качестве руководства к действию.

— Ты злишься, что мы тебя схватили? — Голос Персиваля смягчился, ладонь коснулась щеки Ньюта. — Настолько, что не желаешь иметь с нами дело? — Голос упал до шепота.

Ньют стоял между ними двумя, подавляемый их объединенной мощью. Оба старше, оба сильнее, оба не стесняются этим пользоваться… И им, Ньютом, тоже. 

Но он знал, что сейчас Персиваль спрашивает у него согласия. И в случае твердого отказа — все это исчезнет. И давление, и настойчивость, и все то, что они задумали сделать. Останется лишь вхолостую разгоряченное тело и два его старших брата, пришедшие на поздний семейный ужин.

— Я пойду.

Ньют редко когда высказывал вслух свою философию, но одним из ее постулатов был «Не следует делать из себя того, кем ты не являешься».

— Рад, что ты принял верное решение. — Тесей подтолкнул Ньюта еще раз, и он подчинился, позволяя конвоировать себя к своей же кровати. 

Ньют прекрасно бы обошелся вообще без нее, ночуя в подвале. Но у него были два старших брата, и им требовалось место. Минимум — двуспальное! 

Тесей повалил его на кровать первым — он всегда был нетерпеливее. Завел руки над головой, прижал собой и магией, впился в шею поцелуем, плавно переходящим в укус. Ньют ахнул, когда зубы сжались особенно сильно, и заметил, что Персиваль спокойно стоит рядом, наблюдая за происходящим.

Раздражающая манера. Возбуждающая.

Холод металла обхватил запястья, и магические наручники щелкнули, приковав Ньюта к прутьям изголовья. 

— Я опять веду себя не так, как вы хотите? — пытаясь освободить от зубов Тесея шею, спросил Ньют.

— О-о-о, младший, ты всю жизнь ведешь себя не так, как мы хотим. — Тесей отпустил. Сел ему на бедра, улыбнулся. В скудноватом освещении от нескольких плавающих свечей он смотрелся на редкость хищно. — Кроме некоторых моментов. — Теперь на горло легли пальцы, надавили. Ньют нервно сглотнул. Эй, нет, он еще не был готов к таким мерам, Тесей уж слишком торопится!..

Жесткая хватка украла у него половину дыхания, и Ньют подавился своими возражениями. Нет, он не задыхался, сам это понимал, воздух сквозь крепко сжатое горло все же проходил, но с болью.

Ньют заскулил на тонкой ноте, откидывая шею. 

Хватка исчезла. 

Тесей отстранился, медленно выдохнул, полюбовался — им же изукрашенной шеей? — и слез с бедер Ньюта. Только для того, чтобы, дирижируя палочкой, раздеть его. 

Они вдвоем, конечно, пока раздеваться не стали. Лишь до рубашек. Они не откажутся просто так от власти, от зримой демонстрации статуса: он голый, они одетые. 

Ньют опустил взгляд, затем закрыл глаза.

Кровать слева прогнулась под весом, прохладные пальцы легли на бедро, провели, сжали. Не отдавая себе отчет, Ньют потянулся к ласке — и рука переместилась на шею, погладила там.

Ньют уловил запах одеколона — сухой, тяжелый, с мускусом и чем-то, что перед его закрытыми глазами казалось черными, мясистыми, подвядшими пышными цветами.

Персиваль. Тесей никогда бы не выбрал такой запах.

— Ты сегодня добрый? — спросил он шепотом. Шея ныла.

— Скажем так, терпеливее Тесея, — в голосе прозвучала усмешка. 

— Тогда мне быть злым? — взбудоражено предложил Тесей. — Отлично! Переверни его. 

Ладонь исчезла, и магия подхватила Ньюта под все тело сразу, укладывая лицом вниз. Звякнули, перестраиваясь, наручники. 

В голосе Тесея и правда звучало злое нетерпение, и Ньют напрягся, но потом усилием воли расслабился. Чего ему бояться? 

Ну не этого же… Ах!

Ньют все равно крупно вздрогнул от первого удара, так, что наручники стукнулись о кровать. Боль он едва ощутил — просто когда лежишь, ничего не видя, прикованный, обнаженный и в чужой власти… Внезапный удар проходит словно по всему телу сразу.

— Сволочь. — Ньют мрачно выругался в подушку. — Ты мог бы предупредить, знаешь! Или там, сказать, за чьи грехи ты сегодня сливаешь это все на меня.

— А кто сказал, что не за твои? — удивился Тесей. Ньют уловил тонкий свист, второй удар обрушился рядом с первым, на бедро.

Что-то кусачее, жалящее, многохвостое — но совсем не тяжелое. Плетка с тончайшими лентами-шнурками? Она обжигала спину при касании, жалила, но уже через пару секунд жгучая боль превращалась в слабо ноющую.

— Я был в твоем подвале, Ньют, — продолжил Тесей, явно перехватывая плеть поудобнее. — И все это видел. Я просто представил, что будет, если его навестит кто-то другой, а нам вдвоем придется тебя спасать. 

Пока он говорил, Персиваль вплел пальцы Ньюту в волосы, мягко перебрал, потянул. 

— Я вас об этом не просил. Вы насчет своих дел тоже со мной не советуетесь.

— Просишь не просишь — а придется. — Ньют опознал усмешку, а потом его плечи прижала к постели не магия — ладонь. — Лежи и молчи! Стонать можно. Говорить — нет.

Персиваль медленно ласкал его загривок и гладил по волосам — а ниже шеи плеть опускалась на тело, кусала, поднималась, падала снова в другом месте… Быстро, с небольшими перерывами между ударами, и спина горела до приглушенных всхлипов, а ласковые, утешающие пальцы заставляли жаться к ним, искать избавления, которого он на самом деле не хотел.

Когда Тесей выдохся, Ньют вздрагивал, часто дыша. Тепло разлилось по телу; спину, ягодицы, бедра накрывал жар, местами переходящий в яркую, цепляющуюся тупыми когтями боль. 

Он взвился, когда чужая рука опустилась прямо на такое место. 

— Тише, — приказал Тесей, и от его ладони распространилась прохлада, приятная, как самая интимная ласка.

— Теперь ты тоже хочешь меня погладить? — выдохнул Ньют. И немедленно схлопотал шлепок по ягодице.

— Я не разрешал тебе разговаривать.

— Но ты уже прекратил меня пороть, — возразил Ньют, потом добавил: — или прервался. — Он потянулся вверх, прижимаясь спиной к прохладной, гладящей ладони.

— Ну и что ты будешь с ним делать, а? Всю жизнь так, — пожаловался Тесей, но ласкать не прекратил.

— Зачем что-то делать? — спокойно откликнулся Персиваль, отпуская волосы Ньюта. — Меня все и так устраивает. Вполне достаточно. И даже больше. Ты закончил с поркой?

Тесей помолчал.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, да. Как-то больше не хочется.

— Иди сюда. 

Они целовались прямо над Ньютом, неторопливо, кто-то из них тихонько простонал. До Ньюта весь разговор дошел не сразу. Теперь тепло разлилось по всему телу, делая его удивительно легким, расслабленным. Словно звенящая струна внутри, словно обещание полета, словно передышка от всего и вся, перерыв.

— …Кажется, он уже хорош.

— Немного же понадобилось.

— Он устал. Весь день в Министерстве — это как весь день в засаде. По его меркам. Давай сделаем так…

Ньют открыл глаза, когда его переместили. Наручники сами собой отпустили изголовье кровати, разделились, заставили завести руки за спину и снова щелкнули, сковывая Ньюта в таком положении. Он расслабленно повис в путах, позволяя укладывать себя, как им заблагорассудится. 

Тесей и Персиваль поставили Ньюта в позу, которую можно было бы назвать «на четвереньки», только руками о постель он не опирался. Под грудь Ньюта поддерживала магия, на поясницу давила она же, заставляя стоять, выставив зад, а ноги были широко разведены — и скорее всего, даже если он попытается, не выйдет их свести. Казалось, будто он лежит грудью на чем-то упругом, мягком, но неподатливом. Путы из чистой силы, удерживающие в нужном положении — несложны. Для сильного, обладающего хорошей выдержкой мага. Такого, как Тесей или Персиваль.

Классическая поза, чтобы трахнуть кого-то втроем. Его… или кого-то из них, не важно. 

Они не спрашивали Ньюта ни о чем, просто делали — ставили, фиксировали; к губам прижалась головка члена Персиваля, и Ньют тут же послушно открыл рот. 

Все происходило, как он любил.

Персиваль держал Ньюта за волосы, заставляя поднять голову выше, толкался бедрами — и с каждым разом вводил член чуть глубже, надавливал головкой на стенки горла, без слов намекая, без слов приказывая. Сильнее расслабиться было уже некуда, Ньют просто закрыл глаза и отдался на волю старших братьев. 

Под таким углом проникновение сначала шло не очень приятно, но выгнуть спину вверх не давали путы, и Тесей на деле не хотел сделать ему больно. Плавно, по смазке, член Тесея продвигался внутрь дюйм за дюймом, пока Персиваль настойчиво таранил его горло. Плоть поддалась, головка скользнула в глотку, лишила воздуха… Ньют знал, что будет дальше. Персиваль вытащит, даст ему отдышаться, вгонит слова — держа ласково, но непреклонно, поглаживая по щеке и заткнув горло своим членом, не отступит, пока нос Ньюта не упрется ему в лобок, не потекут слезы и слюна — густая, вязкая.

Очень скоро мир сузился до вспышек — Ньют хватает воздух ртом или давится, пытаясь отстраниться, но ему не дают, сзади берет Тесей, плавное, ровное удовольствие почти не ощущается, скрытое за толчками в горле, Персиваль вытаскивает, Ньют вдыхает, из угла рта течет, Персиваль хватает его за загривок и вгоняет обратно, желая засунуть полностью… 

Но затем старшие — или кто-то из них — решили: достаточно. Ньют даже не сразу понял, что его в этот момент никто не берет.

— Иди сюда. — Тесей подвинул Персиваля, обхватил Ньюта за плечи — магические путы исчезли, их заменили теплые руки. Тесей не дал Ньюту упасть лицом вниз, повернул на бок и обнял. Затем поцеловал, сначала легко, в уголок губ, не мешая отдышаться, потом всерьез и глубоко, не смущаясь тем, насколько они оба теперь будут мокрые. 

В голове гудело, возбужденный член уткнулся в бедро Тесея, а сам Тесей начал поглаживать Ньюта по спине — выше все еще скованных рук, рядом со старым шрамом от клюва.

— Ньют, — прошептал он, — ты меня вообще слышишь?

— Я здесь, — откликнулся Ньют. Правдой это было наполовину — он был здесь и не здесь, чувствовал все то, что они с ним делают, но лишь принимал и наблюдал, ничего не решая и даже не думая, что надо решать. 

Вообще не думая.

— Хочу тебя взять вместе с Перси, — Тесей погладил Ньюта по волосам, — нет, не так, как сейчас, не с двух сторон, а вместе.

Ньют напрягся даже через убаюкивающую покорность.

— В прошлый раз это было слишком.

— Поэтому я спрашиваю, готов ли ты на это «слишком» еще раз.

Ньют закрыл глаза. Тесей перебрал пряди на его затылке, давая время осознать и подумать, несмотря на то, что Ньют также чувствовал бедром, как ему хочется продолжать. Сзади, за ними, мерно дышал и не шевелился Персиваль — терпеливый, невозмутимый Персиваль. 

Этого было много, после — некоторое время болело. Но в процессе… в процессе все эти последствия таяли, улетучивались, становились неважными от ощущения запредельной близости. 

Он хотел позволить сделать это с собой.

— Согласен, — пробормотал Ньют и сразу почувствовал, как Тесей улыбается.

— Хорошо, Ньют. Хороший мой, хороший младший… Мы будем аккуратны, маленький.

— Я подготовлю, — вмешался Персиваль. Вес переместился на кровати, Ньюта снова толкнули в спину — лицом вниз, на живот, прямо в объятия Тесея.

Ньют раздвинул ноги, не дожидаясь команды, и выдохнул блаженно, когда в ноющей заднице оказались пальцы. Персиваль был методичен и аккуратен, как всегда, он разминал плоть и мышцы, растягивал, не жалея смазки, надавливал, отступал и снова надавливал, уже сильнее. Ньют застонал в слегка влажную от пота шею Тесея, выгибаясь к ласкам.

— Придется тебя отпустить, — сказал Персиваль, и наручники щелкнули, открываясь. — Ты, конечно, очень в них хорош, но это было бы жестоко.

Тесей потянул к себе руки Ньюта, размял запястья, заботливо массируя — и в это время, судя по ощущениям, Персиваль взял его, не вынимая пальцев. 

Они что, сговорились измотать его контрастами? 

— Нормально? — Голос Персиваля едва выдавал, чем именно он занят.

— Да-а-а. — Ньют снова спрятал лицо в Тесея, застонал, прикусил брату кожу на ключицах. Тесей охнул, но его запястий не отпустил.

— Давай я снизу, — предложил Тесей с усмешкой. — Ты же тут самый старший, так что — давай, веди. Иди сюда, маленький. — Не ожидая ни ответа, ни согласия, Тесей повернулся на спину. Персиваль отстранился, выходя, и Тесей сам, руками и магией, затащил Ньюта к себе на грудь лицом вверх.

Теперь он видел происходящее. Приглушенный желтый свет, темные очертания мебели вне освещенной кровати, склонившегося над ним Персиваля — прическа едва растрепалась, но глаза горят, а на скулах предательский румянец, мешающий представлять из себя торжество невозмутимости. Персиваль улыбнулся Ньюту, склонился, длинно провел языком по его члену — Ньют выдохнул, откинув голову, и едва ощутил, как член Тесея легко проскальзывает внутрь.

Тесей сам положил ладонь Ньюта на его же член, обнял за грудь, придерживая, сжал двумя пальцами сосок, потеребив. Второе проникновение поначалу заставило Ньюта тихо, болезненно выдохнуть, но потом Персиваль начал двигаться — плавно и правильно, Тесей щипал за соски с нужной силой, член под рукой был налит кровью, чувствителен и отзывался ярким удовольствием на любое прикосновение… 

На его протяжный стон в голос Тесей отреагировал одобрительным:

— Вот так, хорошо, умница, хороший наш, нравится, да? 

Ньют раскинул ноги пошире — прозрачный намек. Они оба ощущались по-разному — Тесей не двигался, просто находился внутри, давил на стенки, растягивал, а Персиваль трахал — мерные толчки проходили по животу.

— Много? — Тесей шептал ему на ухо. — Много, братик? О, тебе нравится, да, я вижу. Нравится, когда тебя растягивают оба наших члена? Когда мы тебя берем, а ты такой покладистый и все принимаешь? Конечно, да, ты же поэтому согласился, когда мы к тебе пришли, ты этого ждал, что кто-то из нас возьмет тебя за волосы и вгонит тебе в горло, чтобы ты задохнулся…

— Тесе-е-ей!.. — выдохнул Ньют, сжимая руку на своем члене. — Либо ты заткнешься, либо… я кончу, и вам придется друг другу додрачивать!

— А кто сказал, что это плохо? — Брата явно несло, и он даже не собирался останавливаться. — Мы не против, Ньюти. Хочешь — кончай, давай, пока мы оба внутри, нам будет приятно, не так ли, Перси? Глубже, давай глубже, ты же видишь — младший готов, он хочет.

Персиваль рыкнул на Тесея, но навалился ближе, придержал Ньюта за бедра и начал… вбиваться. Ньют попытался выругаться, но не смог, безвольно откинув голову на плечо сволочи-Тесею. В нем и правда было слишком много, и это хорошо, и даже слишком, так давит, и каждый толчок, кажется, все глубже, и Тесей так и не заткнулся. Зашептал вкрадчиво, как ему хорошо, как нравится, как он обожает своего младшего брата, которого можно вот так, вдвоем, и как обожает то, что Ньюту это нравится, что он позволяет с собой все эти вещи, что с виду такой невинный, и никто, кроме них, не знает, как Ньют сладко кончает на двух членах сразу…

Кажется, он кричал.

Вздрагивал, бился, сжимался внутри, пока они вдвоем придерживали, и Персиваль продолжал толкаться в него сквозь судороги оргазма. 

Оба члена поочередно выскользнули из Ньюта, как только удовольствие спало, и он напрягся. Тесей снял его с себя, поцеловал в уголок губ, взял ладонь и положил ее себе на член. 

Мир дрожал и расплывался, Ньют смутно осознавал, что Тесей дрочит его рукой, но не мешал и не помогал. Внутри было пусто и мокро, сверху Персиваль охнул и застонал, и на бедро упали горячие капли чужой спермы. 

Тесей лежал вплотную, доводя себя до оргазма, выдохнул имя — и тоже выгнулся, откидывая голову и показав шею. Ньют прижался к ней губами, ловя быстрое биение пульса.

Потом оба оказались рядом — с обеих сторон. Обняли, поглаживали, Персиваль шептал что-то нежное, похвальное, поощрительное, Ньют уткнулся уже ему в шею. Мир возвращался медленно, истома таяла, нехотя отпуская. Братья все еще не давали ему ничего сделать — применили очищающие чары, подозвали одеяло и стакан с водой, которую Ньют покорно выпил и снова упал в чьи-то объятия.

— Мы его затрахали, — довольно пробормотал Тесей.

— Тебя бы так тоже затрахали, — своим обычным тоном ответил Персиваль. — Ньют, разбудить тебя через полчаса? Ты же захочешь перед сном навестить своих зверей. И ты, наверное, не ужинал…

— Разбуди, — сонно согласился Ньют. Звери. Он не может не сходить к ним и не проверить, как они. Ничто не может быть предлогом лечь спать, не повидав питомцев. 

— Мы тоже не то чтобы ужинали, — заметил Тесей. — Кому-то придется пойти на кухню.

Ответ Персиваля смазался, потонул в темном теплом одеяле. Звери… Конечно, Перси его разбудит. Потом. Сейчас он поспит, пока есть возможность…


End file.
